The Gift of Distraction
by Maleday
Summary: Harry gets a shocking engagement present from Ginny and Hermione. Drarry. Oneshot.


**This is written for Lamia's Test Your Limits Competition using the prompt: Your character poses for Playwitch. Years later, his romantic partner finds out. This is my first ever competition and first ever oneshot. So tell me how I do. :) **

* * *

Harry loved his friends and couldn't wait to tell them the news. Ginny and Hermione were never anything but supporting of him. He was truly blessed with remarkable friends.

But now that they were all present in The Three Broomsticks, Harry was hesitant to say the actual words. Not because he feared they'd disapprove of his fiancé. Quite the contrary. Hell, they'd practically forced him on Draco five years ago. No, he knew how excited they would be. He was merely nervous for his ears and for the ears of those around them.

"Come on, Hermione. Enough jabber. What is it you said you were going to tell us, Harry?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk. Hermione quickly stopped her enthusiastic speech about the latest discovery of a potion ingredient and looked at him eagerly.

Harry looked back and forth between the two girls, wondering if casting a silence charm before the announcement would be the noble thing to do. Their hands were clenched and eyebrows raised in the pre-squealing position, as if they already knew what he was about to tell them.

Why did he have to choose such a public place to make the announcement that Draco had finally proposed?

The memory of Draco last night, on his knee, sent shivers down Harry's spine. The thrill pushed him over the edge of his hesitancy until he blurted it out.

"We're engaged!"

The following onslaught of high-pitched decibels did not disappoint. All around them, wizards and witches set down their butterbeer to glare over at their corner booth.

"We _knew _it, didn't we Gin?" Hermione exclaimed, nudging Ginny in the ribs.

"Of course. It was only a matter of time. And what else would cause you to beam like that?"

Harry wondered if that were really true. It'd taken Draco so long, even Harry had doubted it would ever come.

"We even brought your engagement gift along!" Hermione said in a suddenly mysterious tone. Her eyebrows cocked at Harry as if to ask 'are you ready for this?' before ducked under the table, reaching for something in her bag.

Harry looked at Ginny, bemused, and she looked back at him with the same intensely smug expression that she wore whenever she did something bad-ass in public to embarrass him. Like the time she lifted Harry's shirt to flash the cameras…

"Aha!" Hermione yelled before slapping a magazine proudly onto the table in front of Harry. "We've been keeping this for years!" She spun it around so that he could read the word "Playwitch" printed in bold letters across the top, right above the head of the male model who was featured from the _very _low waist to the long arching neck.

"Speak for yourself," Ginny huffed, "I still say we should have shown him back when it first came out. It would've moved things along, if you know what I mean. Ha! Look at his face!"

"Oh my. Harry, are you alright?"

Harry couldn't take his eyes off model who rotated slowly on the magazine. He started with his bare, muscular back facing the camera, then slowly turned his long neck to look behind, as if sensing someone's eyes on him. Finally his whole upper body turned around and he moved his wand from his side to rest against his broad shoulder, showcasing the collarbone structure. His eyes were smoldering, his hair impeccable.

"This isn't—is this?" Harry asked, gulping and forcing his eyes up at Ginny.

"Draco, obviously," she answered with the most devious grin in place.

Harry gaped back at the picture, trying to process all of its glory at once. Draco's polished skin glimmered and danced as his muscles moved beneath it. The arm hanging at his side was turned just enough to see the beginning of the Dark Mark. His eyes creased in all the right places and his eyebrows raised in a challenging stare. It made Draco look as though he knew exactly how powerful he was at that moment.

Harry scanned the writing on the side of the picture. _"Draco Malfoy showcases the wand Harry Potter used to take down You-Know-Who!" _the caption read. Oh _that _was what he was showcasing?

This was_ Harry's _Draco. What was he doing posing for… Playwitch?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny and Hermione's giggling. He quickly covered the magazine with his arms and looked around the shop. He felt his face heat up as he took in the number of people eyeing him.

"Hermione, it looks like we're going to have to excuse our dear newly engaged friend," Ginny said, stifling a giggle at her own implication.

Harry didn't miss a beat before he apparated away. He was just as anxious to get out from under everyone's scrutiny as he was to confront his fiancé about the magazine.

Hermione and Ginny both blinked in surprise at the suddenly empty spot in front of them before cracking up into hysterical laugher.

"I feel kind of bad though. Harry did say Draco was busy with studying," Hermione managed to say finally.

"Oh, _whatever_ Herms. This is a gift to him, too. The gift of distraction!"

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of their flat, looking back and forth from the magazine-cover-Draco to the real-live-Draco bent over a book and scratching notes at his desk. Besides to propose, Draco had hardly left that position in a week. He was determined to pass the medicinal potions exam and become a St. Mungo's healer. While focused Draco was sexy, Harry didn't appreciate being reduced to a mere distraction. Especially when the "distractions" were getting fewer and farther between as the test approached.

Harry sighed, looking back at the model-Draco that taunted him with the moving muscles and the beckoning stare. This was the last thing he needed right now.

At his sigh, Draco turned around with his quill between his teeth, rubbing his long neck and looking quizzically at his fiancé. Harry swallowed hard, knowing full well that if he were to snap a picture right then and there, it would make the Playwitch cover yet again. How did he make that quill look so _good_?

Forcing away his thoughts, Harry focused on getting his explanation. He strode up to Draco and plopped the magazine, cover up, on top of his book. As Draco turned back to his desk, bewildered, Harry fought back the urge to take over Draco's neck rubbing and give him a proper massage.

Draco's mouth turned up into a slow smirk as he took in the object of Harry's apparent fascination. He slipped the quill out of his mouth and looked up at Harry with absolutely no trace of shame.

"If I knew this is what you were resorting to, Harry, I would have taken a break long ago," he drawled, eyes gleaming.

"What? No!" Harry spluttered, "The girls just gave it to me for an engagement gift!"

"You haven't seen this until today?" Draco asked.

"Just a minute ago, yeah. I can't believe— I mean why didn't you—when did—what were you—WHY?!"

Draco's shoulders slumped and he made an unimpressed expression.

"Merlin, Harry. You were supposed to see this five years ago. That was the point!" Draco said, moving his hand from his neck to cradle his head in dismay.

"What?" Harry was at a loss for any speech other than question words.

"I posed just after you came out as gay," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you even notice the date?"

"What?" Harry asked again, trying to calm the butterflies beginning to stir in his gut. "You were trying to get my attention?"

"Of course," Draco replied. He picked up his quill again and dipped it into the inkwell.

"And you don't regret it at all?" Harry asked, floored by Draco's indifference to the picture staring up at him.

"A Malfoy never does anything he will later regret," he said firmly, "I assure you, it was thoroughly deliberated."

Harry snorted at that.

"I didn't even know what _Playwitch_ was until today, let alone a subscriber. How could you have been so sure I'd notice?"

"You were constantly surrounded by journalists and press and cameras. I needed to do _something_ to stand out," Draco defended. Harry noticed his ears turning slightly red.

He watched Draco as he pretended to be preoccupied with his work. He wrote the definition of the same word twice, and then a third time. Finally, Harry reached out and placed his hand on Draco's jaw, guiding his head back to face him. He dragged his hand across his chest, just below the collarbone.

"Well, obviously you _didn't_ because I noticed you all on my own," he said softly, bending down to place his mouth on Draco's. "You wanna take a break _now?" _

"You're an idiot," Draco managed to get out before succumbing to the kiss and letting Harry guide him up and out of his desk.

Harry's fingers working widely at Draco's impossible button-down shirt. Draco smirked at Harry's eagerness.

"Did you like the pictures then?"

Harry stopped, mid-way down the shirt and looked up at Draco's smoldering expression, a practical real-life copy of the expression from the cover.

"Pict_ures_?" he asked, and lunged for the magazine.


End file.
